Estéril y dañando tu corazón
by mheryRIvera
Summary: Edward y Bella se enteran de una terrible noticia. Bella es estéril, Edward no soporta la idea de no tener hijos. Esa noticia fue el detonante para que el mounstro que Edward es salga a la luz. Mal summary. Denle una oportunidad. (Incluye violencia y lenguaje fuerte)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es completamente mía.**

Paralizado, en este momento es como me sentía. Total y completamente paralizado. Aquella noticia que nos dio el doctor Smith nos cambio el mundo en un momento.

Bella está a mi lado sollozando y yo deseo decirle que todo estará bien, que nosotros estaremos bien, que nada cambiara que buscaremos una solución, pero no puedo, porque si esas palabras salen de mi boca estaré mintiendo, yo se que ya nada sera igual. Nosotros no estemos bien. Simplemente esto es más fuerte que nosotros.

- Señores Cullen se que esto es difícil para ustedes pero hay otras formas de ser padres...- Mire al Doctor desconcertado, hasta que entendí sus palabras

- Si me disculpa doctor le agradezco su ayuda pero ya hemos terminado aquí...- Me levante de mi asiento seguido de Bella que no paraba de llorar.

- Debería analizar sus opciones señor Cullen...- la mirada llena de lastima que me daba el doctor solo conseguía enojarme mas...- hay muchos niños que necesitan unos padres.

- Le agradezco mucho su ayuda doctor...- y sin mas salí. Quería salir corriendo, quería gritar, quería olvidarme de toda esa Mierda, pero me obligue a detenerme, me obligue a esperar a Bella. Mi Bella me veía con duda. Yo solo pude suspirar para calmarme, por ella.

- Tenemos que irnos a casa...- le extendí mi mano y ella no dudo en tomarla. Entonces la paz que siempre siento cuando estoy con ella me inundo.

- ¿Estas enojado?

- No amor, pero tenemos que hablar en casa.

Aproveche el camino para reflexionar, no sabia que hacer, nuestra situación. A cada minuto que pasaba menos calmado me sentía.

Casi sin darme cuenta llegamos a casa. Entramos a nuestra habitación en silencio, la atmósfera de paz que siempre hay en nuestra habitación cambio, era tensa y triste.

- Edward se que la noticia te afecto, pero podemos solucionar la situación, el doctor lo dijo podemos adoptar...- Me senté al borde de la cama sopesando sus palabras, pero por más que analizaba lo que me dijo sus palabras no tenían un significado coherente para mi.

- No...- tome aire porque en estos momentos me costaba respirar...- no puedo resignarme a no tener hijos Bella, yo, yo siempre soñé con tener un heredero y ahora simplemente se esfumo.

- Pero Edward podemos adoptar.

- Yo no se si quiero adoptar...- tome mi cabello entre mis manos...- Bella yo no podría tener a un hijo que no es mio, no sabría quienes fueron sus padres o si mas adelante nos traiciona...- Bella cubrió su boca con la mano evitando un sollozo.

- No puedo creer que dijeras eso...- Intente acercarme a ella pero Bella retrocedió y en su mirada vi decepción...- No puedo creer que tú...- me señalo acusadora mente...- entre todas las personas digas esas cosas.

- ¿Que tiene de raro que exprese lo que creo?...- tome el jarrón que había en la cómoda y lo tire a la pared mas cercana...- ¿Que tiene maldita sea? DÍMELO, DÍMELO...- sabia que estaba perdiendo el control, pero no podía evitarlo. Bella me miraba sorprendida, pero sobretodo enojada, en ella no había rastro de miedo.

- Que tu idiota eres adoptado o es ¿Que acaso lo has olvidado?...- me acerque a ella y la arrincone contra la pared poniendo mis dos manos a su costado intentando intimidarla para que se callara...- ¿recuerdas a Esme? Ella es tu mamá, pero a ella no le importo adoptarte y Carlisle siempre te a dado un gran ejemplo.l

- Pero yo no soy como ellos...- golpee la pared para intantar sacar un poco de furia...- yo jamas podre adoptar a un niño que no es mio porque YO si puedo tener hijos.

- Edward Callate...- por fin vi vulnerabilidad en los ojos de Bella y como el maldito que soy aproveche eso...- No digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

- Arrepentirme...- reí amargamente...- ¿de que? ¿de decir que no sirves como mujer? ¿de que el problema es tuyo? No me hagas reír Isabella.

- Cállate imbécil...- sentí como su mano se impactaba contra mi mejilla y aun que sabia que lo merecía me gano el enojo...- te estas portando como un idiota... - No lo soporte y le regrese la cachetada..

- En tu vida me vuelvas a tocar.. .- No lo soporte, la culpa de lo que había hecho me llego de golpe al ver a mi pequeña y dulce Bella llorando en el piso de nuestra habitación.

Salí de ese lugar y me fui lo mas rápido que pude, sabia que tenia que regresar a pedirle, no a suplicarle perdón pero no podía, necesitaba olvidar la estupidez que hice. Necesitaba desahogarme de la estupidez que hice.

Simplemente no podía creer lo que le hice a mi ángel. Ella tan dulce y y yo portándome como un imbécil.

Llegue a un Bar que estaba a media hora de mi casa y comencé a tomar todo lo que pude, en ese lugar lo que mas quería era olvidar.

El tiempo paso volando, para estos momentos me sentía tan feliz, una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo como la sangre se acerco a mi. Ella era tan guapa, pero mi Bella es mas hermosa.

- Vic-to-ria...- separe las silabas de su nombre, lo cual fue gracioso.

- Edward ¿Que haces aquí?...- Victoria se sentó a mi lado y yo instintivamente me aleje, sabia que yo le gustaba y he pasado los últimos dos años tratando de mantener la distancia con ella.

- Yo...- la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas...- la habitación esta girando.

- Diablos Edward levántate te llevare al baño...- Victoria me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo fuera del Bar.

- Hey ...- proteste confundido...- Crei que me llevarias al baño.

- asi es Edward...- la sonrisa de victoria me dio escalofrios...- pero te llevare al baño de mi casa, ahi vas a descanzar.

- No, yo quiero ir con Bella

- Tengo la sospecha de que no quieres estar con Bella.

- Chica lista...- Le sonrei coquetamente...- esta bien vamos a tu casa.

- ¿tienes tu auto aqui?...- mi auto bo recordaba traer un auto, creo que no. ¿Que mas da? Puedo comprarne otro.

-no...- sije y negue con la cabeza.

La casa de Victoroa era muy bonita y sensual, la admofesra estaba llena de deseo, eso o tal vez sea el hecho de que en el camino a su casa me senti atraido a ella y sus constantes coqueteos.

- Toma asiento Edward, te traere algo para que bebas...- asenti y me deje caer en el sillon negro que estaba serca de mi.

- ¿Que diablos me pasa?...- reflexione en voz alta.

- traje un poco de café...- Victoria dejo un bandeja en la mesa.

- Gracias.

- Edward no es normal que estes asi, ¿Que te paso?...- no confiaba en victoria, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- Bella es esteril...- la cara de sorpresa de Victoria me provoco risa, la cual se convortio en llanto...- yo, yo la amo, pero ella quiere adoptar y no estoy dispuesto a tener un hijo que no es mio. Ella es el problema y quiere que yo me unda a su lado.

- Deberias pensar e ella...- rei amargamente.

- ¿Pensar en ella? Dios la amo, pero la sola idea de no poder tener un hijo con ella me mata...- restregue mis manos en mi cara...- y no quiero hijos de nadie mas. Se que cometi un error al no estar a su lado pero necesitaba pensar.

- Ella te perdobara.

- yo...yo...- trague saliva...- yo golpee a Bella.

- ¿Porque hiciste eso?

- Ella me dio una cachetada por insultarla.

- Ella debe de entender que es dificil para ti...- Crei que Victoria me diria que actue mal, pero saber que ella estaba deacuerdo conmigo me hizo sentir mejor...- que es su problema no ek tuyo.

- Yo no quiero dejarla.

- Entonces no lo hagas...- Victoria tomo mi mano...- quedate a su lado, pero tendras que soportr no tener hijos.

- Tu si me entiendes...- a sentirme mareado, victoria sonrio y se. Acerco a mi.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo. Son los labios de Victoria.

Al dia siguiente me desperte. Pero esas paredes rojas no eran las de mi habitacion, eaa cama no era mia y esa mujer no era mi Bella. Entonces pequeños destellos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi. Bella ea esteril, yo le pegue a Bella, victoria, yo y Victoria en la cama.

- Dios ¿Que hice?

- No es necesario que te quedes ni que digas nada, solo vete. ..- Victoria me veia con indiferencia...- y no te preocupes no dire nada.

No pense dos veces las cosas y me fui de ese lugar. Cheque. La hora. Las nueve de la mañana, Bella aun debe estar en casa, compre un ramo de rosas blancas, sus favoritas y me apresure a llegar a casa.

- Bellla...- le llame y me apresure a llegar a ka habitacion...- Bella amor.

La imagen que vi me dolio. En nuestra habitacion estaba Bella con su mejilla inchada (por mi culpa) metiendo ropa en su maleta. Me paralice, ella me vio, pero no me presto atencion.

- Bella amor...- me acerque a ella..._ te traje flores nena.

- aparte Edward...- Bella continuaba metiendo su ropa y eso me desespero.

- Deja se hacer eso, porfavor mira las flores...- toque su hombro y ella retrocedio, ese simple movimiento me dolio con todo el corazon, la dañe tanto que no soporta mi toque...- amor, escucha lo lamento ¿Si?

- Quiero el divorcio...- dijo y sus palabras eran coml un cuchillo al corazon.

- No, no escucha...- intente tocaa nuevamente, entonces mi mostruo interno rugio, no podia dejar que ella se alejara de mi. Ella se aparto.

- No me toque...- me dijo coj los dientes apretados.

- Escucha maldicion ..- la tome fuertemente entr mis brazos.

- ¿Que haces? Edward sueltame.

- No, primero vas a escuchar...- la tome con fuerzas y la avente a la cama, me tire sobre ella y use todo mi cuerpo para que no se moviera.

- Edward sueltame me lastimas.

- No, ...- pegue mi rostro. Suyo inalando su dulce aroma...- no iras a ninguna parte.,

- Edward porfavor...- Mi Bella lloro nuevamente, entonces mote lo que hacia pero no podia detenerme, no podia dejarka ir.

- No, no.

- Edward tu no eres asi, sueltame...- Bella me veia con sus dulces ojos llenos de lagrinas.

- No, ahora callate, haremos el amor y te va a gustar

- Edward sueltame, no quiero estar contigo, dejame ir, lo mejor es estat lejos.

- Callate...- Rugi enojado y sin darme cuenta mi mano se estrelll en su rostro...- callate, callate...- me acerque mas y bese sus lagrimas, pero ella solo se retorcia mas, lo cual me enojaba mas.

- No porfavor...- lloro Bella, perp estaba demasiado furioso y Exitado como ...- sueltame.

- Que te calles...- mi mano emcontro nuevamente su rostro...- ¿ves lo que me haces? Si no fueras tan tonta no haria esto, es tu culpa.

- Me das asco...- Escupio Bella en mi cara.

- No...- Jale su cabelllo sin importarme el dolor que ella sentia, entonces esta mi puño el que impacto en su rostro, sacandole sangre de su boca.. - no hables o sera peor.

Comence a besar su cuello y deje marcas en su piel, ella lloraba cada vez mas fuerte y eso solo me alentaba. Sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, pero mi monstruo interior rugia en aprovacion.

- Edward no hagas esto...- Suplico mi angel.

- Ya que no sirves como mujer y no puedes darme un hijo me vas a servir en la cama como una puta.

- No Edw.

- Callate o te tendre qe golpear.

Bella llorando, por mi estupides no dijo nada mas, simplemenfe se limito a llorar mientras yo hacia de ella y cuerpo lo que queria. Cuando termine dentro de ella la realidad me golpeo con fuerza, yo habia violado a mi esposa, a la mujer que mas amaba en este mundo.

Me aleje de ella, viendo qie tan frajil y pequeña se veia acurrucada en la cama, llorando en pocision fetal. Mi monstruo interior ronroneo ante la imagen, pero mi verdadero yo lloraba a su lado, al ver el daño que un demonio como yo le causaba a in angel.

- Bella yo...- me acerque a ella, pero ella solo se alejo y se hizo mas pequeña...- porfavor perdoname...- Llore delante de ella.

- Dejame sola...- la voz de Bella sonaba monotoma. Ausente.

- Amor, porfavor perdoname yo, no queria...- Un gran sollozo salio de mi boca...- no sabia lo que hacia

- ¿No sabias?...- negue con ma cabeza y ella comenzo a reir...- no sabias ¿Que? ¿Que me golpeaste? ¿Que acabas de violarme? ¿Que me llamaste puta? O ¿Que te Victoria?

- Yo...- palideci ante sus palabras...- ¿Como sabes lo de Victoria?

- Porque ayer me llamaste pra decir que un verdadera mujer, una que si servia oara tener hijos...- las lagrimas de Bella desaparecieron para dar paso a sus mirada mordaz y de asco.

- No Bella, escucha porfavor...- Tome su mano.

- Sueltame..- pidio lentanente. Pero no resisti y la tome en mis brazos protectoramente...- No, no sueltame...- me grito, mientras se retorcia para librarce de mi y eso me mato.

- Bells.

- Nada de Bella, me das asco...- limpio de forna brusca sus lagrimas, se levanto de la cama dejandome ahi tirado y dolido...- eres un asco de persona, te as cinvertido en un monstruo.

- Amor.

- Amor nada, me ire se este maldito lugar, quiero el divorcio y no quiero verte mas...- Negue energicamente y me levante para tomarla del brazo.

- No, no y no.

- So Edward entiende maldicion que me vas a matar si sigues asi...- Bella tomo un cuchillo que no sabia que estaba ahi...- no te acerques.

- Bella baja eso.

- No Edward, no te acerques a mi,...- Bells tomo su maleta y se apresuro a la salida... - arregla tus problemas.

- Bella yo te amo...- le dije llorando como niño.

- Tambien te amo Edward, pero hay cosas que el amor no puede soportar y lo qie tu me hiciste es una de elllas.

Entonces se marcho dejandome roto y solo. Sabia que merecia eso, sabia que un angel como ella necesitaba protegerce de mi, pero no podia aceptar que la mujer que amo me dejara de esa forma.

Me deje caer y llore coml si nada mas importara, me senti sucio y ruin. Pero por mas que me bañava la sensacion de asco que sentia no me abandono ni un solo momento.

Sali de la ducha, y me acoste en la cama con una blusa de Bella a mi lado.

Dormi, pero en mis sueños solo aparecia la cara de Bella llorando . Un irritante sonido me desperto. Busque hasta dar con mi telefono.

- Habla Cullen.

- Señor Cullen...- me levante rapidamente de la cama...- soy el doctor Stewart, le hablo del hospital central de Seattle.

- ¿Que paso doctor?...- una gran ola de miedo me embargo, si algo le pasaba a Bella seria mi culpa.

- Señor Cullen, tengo entendido que usted y au esposa se hicieron unas pruebas de fertilidad en esta clinica.

- Asi es doctor...- mi corazon comenzo a aselerce.

- Debo informarle señor Culle que los resultados que le proporcionaron eran incorrectos..- mi mundo se vino a bajo por tercera ocasion...- descubrimos qie el señor James Smith (el doctor que le atendio) en complicidad con una tal Victoria Henderson cambiaron sus resultados.

- Eso quiere decir que mi esposa no es esteril...- la alegria ante esa noticia fue tan grande que desee tener a Bella a mi lado para decirle.

- Asi es señor Culle, su esposa es capaz de tener hijos.

- Santo Dios ¿Entonces porque no hemos podido?

- Señor Cullen, la causa de que no puedan tener hijos es que usted es esteril...- me quede callado, incapaz de hablar...- El doctor Smith solo cambio sua resultados, no desconozco sus motivos, pero el queria hacerles creer que el problema era su esposa y no usted.

- ¿ seguro?

- Absolutamente...- me desconecte en ese momento, la vida me estaba jugando una cruel broma. Despues de como trate a Bella por ser esteril, despues de las horribles palabras que le dije, despues de mis acciones ahora soy yo quien no sirve como hombre.

- Gracias por la informacion dorctor.

Ese dia pase todo mi tienpo llorando, fui un imbecil, si las cosas no hubiecen pasado de esta forma, Bella me hubiece apoydo, estaria a mi lado consolando mi sufrimiento. Me habria abrasado, me acariciaria el cabello y diria que todo estaria bien.

No tenia ganas de dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos imagenes mias maltrqtqnro a Bella inundaban mi cabeza. Mi habitacion era un desatre todo lo que tenia a mi alcance lo rompi, mis nudillos sangraban y no recordaba porque. para anecestecir mi dolor pero no lo hice, porque por culpa del alcohol engañe a mi Bella, ademas merecia sufrir sin ningun tipo de anestecia.

No podia mas, le hable a Bella por telefono pero jamas contesto. Me dolio saber que ella no queria consolarme.

No soporto la soledad, casi sin saber como estoy en casa de mis padres.,

- ¿Edward hijo que te paso?...- mi madre me miraba con tanta preocupacion, le llamo a mi cuñado Jasper para que me ayudara.

- ¿Esme que pasa?...- mi padre aparecio, pero no se sorprendio nada al verme de esta forma.

- Carlisle algo le paso a Edward.

- No me paso nada madre

- ¿Entonces porque estas asi?

- Bella me dejo...- mi hermana Alice dio un pequeño gritito al escuchar eso.

- ¿Pero porque? Bella te ama...- Comence a un niño, mientras mi madre me abrazaba.

- Mama soy esteril...- mi madre contuvo el aliento.

- ¿Te dejo porque eres esteril?...- mi padre me miro inquisidoramente, como si mentira de mi parte.

- No puedo creer eso de Bella..- mi hermana se sento a mi lado y me dio un abrazo.

- yo...yo, ella...- ninguna palabra coherente salia de mi boca.

- Santo Dios Edward comportate como un hombre y di la verdad.

- Carlisle ¿Porque le hablas asi a tu hijo?...- mi padre me veia con tanto enojo que adivine que el ya sabia la verdad.

- Porque tu hijo es un poco hombre, del que estoy muy decepcionado.

- ¿De que hablas papá?...- Alice se alejo de mi lentamente. Como si temiera de mi.

- ¿le dices tu o lo hago yo?...- mi padre nisiquiera ocultaba su rabia, yo negue con la cabeza y él entendio que yo no podia hablar.

- Ayer Edward y Bella resivieron los resultados de sus pruebas de fertilidad. El doctor Smith les dijo que Bella era esteril.

- Pero Edward dijo que es él...- mi madre apreto mas su agarre sobre mi.

- Dejame terminar Esme...- Mi madre asintio...- despues de darles esa noticia ae fueron a casa, Bella intento hablar con el sobre una futura adopcion, pero tu hijo se nego dIciendo que el jamas podria tener un hijo que no fuera de él, porque no sabrian quienes fueron los padres o si mas adelante los traicionaria...- mi madre dejo caer sus manos y un sollozo salio de su boca, y como si me precensia la quemara se alejo de mi.

- No puedl creer que dijeras eso.

- Eso no es lo peor Esme ...- mi madre se sento lejos de mi...- por lo que se, Bella le dijo que de todas las personas el era el menos indicado pra decir eso.

- Bella estaba en lo correcto...- Mi madre me veia con grandes lagrimas en sus ojos, y yo simplemente me undi en mi asiento.

- Cuando Ella dijo eso le dio que no servia como mujer...- mi madre y Alice cubrieron sus bocas...- y luego la golpeo.

- Tu golpeaste a mi amiga Bastardo...- Alice se abento sobre mi, pero Jasper la detuvo.

- ¿Como pudiste tocar a Bella? Dios ¿Que clase de mounstruo eres?

- Esme calmate amor...- mi padre abrazo a mi madre y yo solo podia seguir llorando.

- Me alegro que Bella te dejara, eres un bastardo poco hombre...- las palabras de Alice retumbaron en la sala

- Dile lo demas Edward...- mi padre parecia cansado, y me dolio la mirada de decepcion que habia en sus ojos.

- ¿Hay mas?...- pregunto mi madre, mientras lloraba en los brazos de mi padre.

- Yo me fui despues de golpearla y me acoste con otra...- mi madre y Alice me miraban de forma asesina, pero continue...- regrese a casa en la mañana y...- tome aire porque me costaba hablar..- ella estaba haciendo sus maletas, le pedi perdon, pero ella no queria escucharme, asi que la golpee nuevamnte y despues la obligue a tener relaciones. Yo...yo viole a Bella mama...- llore mas nunca, entonces mi madre se alejo se papá y me dio una cachetada.

- Eres un asqueroso poco hombre, ¿Que hice para merecer esto?...- mi madre me dio otra cachetada...- Largo de mi casa, no quiero verte, me as decepcionado, Dios.

- mama perdoname.

- dije que fuera de casa y no me llames mamá.

- yo estoy arrepentido.

- ¿Crees que por estar arreoentido mereces perdon?

- Alejate de él mama, recuerda que noble gusta estar con mujeres esteril.

- No mama tu no.

- Yo no ¿Que? Tampoco sirvo como mujer.

- papa...- intente acercarme a carlisle, pero el me rechazo.

- ya hablo tu madre.

-¿Como sabes todo eso?

- Yo sere el abogado de Bella en el caso del divorcio.

-No...-grite y me arrodille ante el...- no, no quiero dejarlq yo, la amo porfavor.

- Ea mejor que le des el divorcio, porque ai no acepdea te demandare por violacilacion.

- ¿No an demandado por ello?.

- No Alice, Bella sol quiere que Edward la deje libre, no quiere mas problemas

- No podemos permitir eso, este imbecil tiene que pagar lo que hizo.

- Se eso Alice, yo trate de comvencerla pero ella no quiere mas problemas y tal vez tenga razon y debe elejarse lo mas rapido que pueda.

- Papa porfavor...- Me dolio saber que ni mi familia me apoyaba, tienen razon en mo hacerlo, pero es dificil de soportar.

- No Edward callate y actua como hombre. Simplente no puedes hacer todo lo que hiciste y esperar que Bella perdone lo que paso

-Pero yo la amo.

- Entonces dejala ir, la dañaste mucho, lo que la hiciste vivir fue horroroso Edward, no puedes esperar ha que simplemente lo olvide todo.

- tienes razon...- Me sentia derrotado, pero mi familia tenia razon y yo no podia aspirar al perdon...- le dare el divorcio.

Un mes despues Bella y yo estabamos divorciados. No he podido hablar con ella, no he podido pedir perdon. Mi madre y mi hermana aun no me perdonan, pero no me alejan. Mi padre no aculta su decepcion por mi y duele. Porque se un imbecil que tendra que aprender a vivir con el deaprecio de los demas.

Dos año despues...

Decir que todo esta bien seria mentir, pero las cosas an mejorado mucho, Alice y Mama me hablan, aunque aun me reprochan por lo que hice se que cuento con su apoyo para mejorar mi problema de autocontrol.

Papa es quien mas recio esta a hablarme, pero es lo que merezco, despues de todo el fue quien vio y vivio todo el daño que li hice a Bella.

Bella. Mi dulce y linda Bella. Despues de. Darle el divorcio no quiso saber nada mas de mi. Lo ultimo que supe de ella fue que se mudo a otro pais por motivos de trabajo, pero volvera, porque al parecer quiere decirles algo a mi familia.

Mama y papa se an mntenido comunicados con ella, despues de todo elloa se hicieron cargo de ella cuando Charlie y Rene murieron.

No han querido decirme nada mas de ella por mas que les rogara, pero no importa, ahora que ella regrese la recuperare y seremos felices, estoy mas que dispuesto a adoptar.

...

Todos estan a la espera de Bella, mama me dijo que Bella no tiene problema en verme ahi, y eso solo me iluciona porque significa que tengo esperanza.

- Ya llego...- Informo Jasper. Todos se levantaron rapidamente, pero yo me quede paralizado.

Escuche como la resivian entusiasmados, asi que reuni valor y me levante. El de su risa hizo sobresaltar mi corazon. Asi que me uni a la celebracion y me acerque al resividor.

- Gracias Esme ..- Bella sonrio a mi madre, entonces tomo la mano de un tipo enorme...- Les presento a Emmett mi prometido...- mi corazon se paralizo. Derrepente perdi las fuerzas.

- ¿Tu prometido?..- todos voltearon a verme, pero no parecian sorprendidos de la noticia, Alice incluso me veia de forma burlona.

- Edward...- Bella me dedico una sonrisa, pero en ella no habia amor.

- Te vas a casar...- Ella asintio...- ¿pero?

- Carlisle ¿te importaria prestarme tu despacho?...- mi padre nego y Bella me hizo señas para que la siguiera.

No dude y fui tras ella, pero no pude evitar gruñirle a el tal Meme.

Bella se veia hermosa, mas madura y sensual, solo verla me provicaba ganas de besarla.

- No puedo creer que estes con otro...- fue lo primero que dije, y me golpee mentalmente. Imbecil, tanto tiempo esperando este dia...- ¿Tan rapido olvidaste tu amor?

- no tan tu.

- Victoria no signifoco nada.

- Pues Emmett lo es todo para mi...- hice una mueca de dolor ante eso. Porque joder dolia.

- Bella amor, yo te amo.

-Edward si ascedi a hablar fue porque necesitaba cerrar esta historia...- me acerque a ellla, pero Bella retrocedio.

- Edward me dañaste mucho.

- Yo se eso amor, pero cambie...- tome sus manos y ella no se alejo...- busque ayuda. Amor lo que hice no estuvo bien se eso y me odio por ello, pero te amo y el no tenerte serca es un terrible castigo. Porfavor dame la oportunidad de hacete feliz.

- Yo no puedo...- Bella solto mis manos..- Edward lo que hiciste es imperdonable. Me dañaste y hunillaste como mujer. Pero aun si te perdono, pero ya no puedo estar a tu lado. Emmett me ayudo a superar lo que paso y sin darme cuenta me enamore de el.

- ¿Que dices?...- me aleje porque senti que perdia el control.

- que amo a Emmet, te perdono y te amo, pero ahora Emmett es mi todo.

- No, no, no Bella escucha te amo.

- No Edward, escucha tu, lo que me hiciste me daño completamente y fue Emmett quien me reparo...- El monstruo que trate de evitar salio a flote.

- No ISABELLA...- La tome fuertemente de la cara...- Tu eres mia.

- No..- Bella golpeo mi pierna y la solte...- Escucha tu, eres un imbecil pero apesar de ello te perdono, pero ya no consentire que me trates asi.

- Yo Bella perdon..- me aleje de ella...- pero entiende que te amo y podemos ser felices.

- Amo a Emmett y el a mi.

- Bien..- Grite dejandome llevar por mi furia...- y ¿le as dicho que no sirves como mujer?

- ese...- Bella sonrio amargamente. - es el verdadero Edward.

- Bella yo...- me di cuenta de la estupides que dije.

- pero para tu informacion no soy esteril. Y lo sabes.

- Yo lo siento Bella...- Me arrodille ante ella..- pero por favor dame un aportunidad, podemos adoptar.

- No..- Bella me obligo a levantarme...- ahora soy yo quien no quiere a un hombre que no sirve como tal.

- No Bella tu, tu no...- me deje caer sin aliento por sua duras palabras, por que ella tenia razon, no sirvo como hombre...- No cometas los mismos errores.

- Adios Edward, espero algun dia superes tus problemas.

Bella se fue, dejandome tirado como basura. Como lo que soy, ella tenia razon al tratarme asi, pero no dejaba de doler.

Perdi a la mujer de mi vida, por ser un maldito macho sin escrupulos.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando sali y escuche que Bella le decia a mama que estaba embarazada. Entonces mi castigo era mas grande, porque sabia que yo jamas podria tener un hijo.

La soledad era el mejor castigo. Vivir con el alma torturada por ser una basura. El dia de la boda de Bella me quede fuera viendo como la mujer que amo ya era de otro hombre, que si la merecia.

Fin..

**Lamento este final. No era lo que yo deseaba pero cuando estaba casi termiando me bloquee y esto fue lo que salio.**

**~MheryRivera :D**


End file.
